Forest Play
by RevDragon
Summary: Robin Hood and Little John decide to pull a practical joke on "The-not-so-honorable-sheriff-of-Nottingham"-Oneshot- review please. Disney's Robin Hood


**A/N Okey dokes this is my first fanfiction story I'm posting, and I wrote it a long time ago, but I thought it was pretty good so I'm posting it, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or claim ownership of the movie (Disney's) Robin Hood belongs to them.**

It was another sunny day in Nottingham, Two years after Prince John was removed from the throne. Robin Hood and Maid Marian had married, and they were now living happily ever after. But happily ever after can get boring for a former outlaw, especially, when there's not much excitement around. Robin hood was trumping through Nottingham forest with Little John praying for some excitement, or anything to brighten the day.

"You know, John, I've been wanting to do something more exciting ever since the phony king was sent to the jailhouse, and letting the sheriff return to his regular job was just a bit to kind for the scoundrel." Robin Hood took his hat off and scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, King Richard pardoned you and me too, Robin, so it's not like some others don't deserve a second chance," said Little John.

"Good point, but the thing is, I'm just bored, no more chases through the forest, no more heists to give to the people-"

"No more chances of getting thrown in prison for life until they decide to-gulp-" Little John moved his thumb across his neck.

"Ah, you know I wasn't scared of that, old 'bushel britches' never would have caught us."

"Until you got careless," said John, after pushing away a few low branches trying to snag his shirt.

"You know, speaking of the old sheriff, how'd you like to play a friendly little joke on him?" Robin grinned.

"Uh-uh, there's no way you're gonna talk me into one more of you're little schemes," said John, "Don't you think some people might get tired of cleaning up your little messes?" he folded his arms.

"Come on John, it'll be fun, I promise," Robin said starting to run.

"Why do I have a feeling that's one promise you're not going to be able to keep?" Little John sighed and ran after him.

A few hours later Robin Hood was inside a hollow tree waiting for Little John to lead the sheriff there. The plan was for Little john to lead the sheriff deep into the forest, then lose him and scare the wits out of him. The sound of approaching footsteps made Robin peek out of the hole in the tree to see Little John fast approaching. "Little John, is he coming?"

"He's huffing and puffing as only a wolf can, but he'll be along soon, " said Little John.

"Good, now get going," said Robin Hood hiding again, while Little John went to go to his hiding place.

_Hmmm, if I'm right, old bushel britches should be coming riiiight...now, _Robin peeked out of the hole in the tree to see the sheriff come running up breathing heavily, after he stopped to take a look around, he called out, "HELLO! ANYBODY OUT THERE!"

Robin Hood cupped his paws and yelled out of the hollow tree, "WHO DARES DISTURB MY SANCTUARY?"

The sheriff started shaking, "Whhho are yyou?" he stuttered.

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF NOTTINGHAM FOREST, HERE TO MAKE SURE, NONE DISTURB ITS PEACEFULNESS." Robin hood yelled, trying not to laugh at the way the sheriff was shaking.

"Well, I can't imagine how anyone can have peace with you shouting like that." the sheriff muttered.

"What- I mean-WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing..." the sheriff was getting a bit suspicious of where the sound was coming from so he decided to listen carefully.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Robin asked.

"I'm, the honorable sheriff of Nottingham," the sheriff said, taking of his hat and bowing.

"WELL, YOU ARE NOT SO HONORABLE TO ME, SEEING AS YOU HAVE BEEN IN PRISON FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS."

"HEY NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!" it was the sheriff's turn to get angry now, "I was just doing my duty, the people are all fine now, and- hey wait a just a minute, how, do you know that? he asked still searching for the location of the sound.

"-ahem- I SEE ALL AND KNOW ALL, THERE IS NOTHING I DON'T KNOW," Robin said, "AND I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU WISH A CERTAIN OUTLAW NAMED ROBIN HOOD WAS, AS YOU SAY dead. WELL, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT BROODING."

The sheriff finally spotted the hollow tree where Robin Hood was hiding and started sneaking closer to it, but since Robin Hood was focused on talking he didn't notice the sheriff was only a few feet away from discovering his little prank, but Little John saw it... Up in the trees where he had been hiding he had seen the whole conversation going on. It was nearly killing him trying to keep from laughing, and he almost fell a few times. _But now, _he thought, _I think it's time to, drop in on our honorable guest here. _He moved over to position himself almost right above the sheriff, but a little bit behind so he wouldn't jump on him. _After all, wouldn't want ole' bush britches to break his back._

"I think I've had enough of your telling me what to do, in the name of prince-er King Richard I demand you to-"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!," Little John jumped down yelling at the top of his lungs, and the sheriff in turn, jumped up doing the same thing, only his was much higher pitched, and sounded like a girl screaming. Then not bothering to see who it was that scared him, he took off through the forest as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, not even bothering to stop when a low-hanging tree branch decided to snag his pants. RRRRRIIIIIIIIIP. Not wanting the fun to end, Little John ran after the sheriff yelling about forest spirits being upset with him and wanting to bestow punishment for his deeds.

"Little John, wait he's probably swam the English channel by now," Robin Hood burst out laughing watching his friend disappear into the forest. "Oo-da-lally, the was the most fun I've had since forever. Oh, well, I'd better go and catch that guy before they end up halfway across the world." Robin started walking back.

Later, that night the talk of the castle was all about the sheriff getting chased through the forest by some evil creature, Robin Hood and Little John had to keep their paws over their mouths at all times to keep from giving themselves away. "Robin, did you hear what happened to the sheriff?" Lady Cluck asked anxiously, "It's the talk of the castle, why some say the poor guy got chased all the way to the castle!"

"Little John, just how far did you chase the sheriff?" Robin whispered.

"Just to the edge of the forest, let's keep it at that." Little John scratched his head.

"Do you know anything about what happened?" Lady Cluck looked at Robin.

"Other than what you told me, not everything."

"Well, do tell if you find out something else." she walked away.

"Well, Little John I think we're pretty much safe." Robin said.

"Yeah, but I'm never doing anything like that again. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"Ah, no one important." Robin shrugged.

They tell a tale where spirits prevail in the merry Nottingham woods,

But today they say a young knave has been fooled,

By merry Robin Hood!

Fin


End file.
